1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neuron device, neural network device, nonnegative integer coding device, integer cluster device, and feedback control device in which variable neuron thresholds are used, the Hebb's rule is extended, and integer representation is manipulated in a neural network so as to be preferable for proper control, and to a computer-readable information recording medium on which programs for realizing them on a computer are recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, techniques for control by means of the neural network have been proposed wherein the output and input of virtual “neurons” used as a control unit and imitating the behavior of a neural cell in a simple mathematical model are connected with a weight and the weight is changed for learning. Such a technique is disclosed in the Non-Patent Literature 1 below.
The Non-Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique using a bursting model for learning the movement in conveying an object through the autonomous learning activity of a neural cell model.
Non-Patent Literature 1: Shingo Shimoda, Takeshi Asahi, Hideo Fujimoto, Hideki Kimura, “Robot Control based on Compound Control Theory,” the 11th Robotics Symposia, 2006.